Lady Luck
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Bella has bad luck. She always falls for the bad boy. Edward Cullen is an internation super star, and a definate bad boy. But she promised herself she wouldn't fall for the bad boy every again. Full Summery inside. T incase
1. Chapter one: Edward Arrives

**Summery: **

_Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, has the worst luck ever. She consistently trips, and things just seem to fall apart at the seams around her. That's no different when the amazing, inhumanly beautiful, and talented Edward Cullen, known for being an international musician, comes to live in Forks. Can Bella finally find out why she has such bad luck and fix it before she ruins everything that keeps pulling her and Edward closer because Bella Swan NEVER falls for the rock star-bad boy type, and that's just what Edward Cullen is. _

Chapter one: Mr. Cullen Arrives

**B Pov**

The school was practically buzzing in excitement. I could hardly stand the excited gossip about a new family, no one knew their names or anything about them, which added to the air of mystery. But I wasn't buying into all this gossip stuff. I wasn't some girl who had no life that just melted when it came to the juiciest gossip.

But I did melt, the moment the door swung open in Biology on Monday morning and Mr. Guy- of-My-Dreams, strides in. He was tall and lean but looked strong enough, he had untidy bronze hair that looked like he'd just woken up, pale skin, and the most unusual topaz colored eyes. Yes, that's right, Edward Cullen had just stepped into Forks High.

Everyone who didn't live under a rock, gasped in unison. It was almost humorous, had we all not had our mouths dangling open. He was smiling slightly and I felt myself almost annoyed. You're the new kid, what do you have to smile about? Edward Cullen was the most popular singer on the charts right now, every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be on his arm. Well, not me. I didn't buy into stuff like that. I didn't sit like an idiot with my mouth hanging open, my eyes didn't grow to the size of dinner plates, to someone looking at me, I was completely unfazed.

But my heart was thundering in my chest wildly, and I felt kind of rude that I was acting so coldly but at the moment I just couldn't change my expression or my outward appearance. So I sat still as a statue and watched as he sat down in the seat next to me and Mr. Banner ( that was his name right?) started our lesion.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he introduced, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I didn't move, I just stared at his hand like an idiot.

"Bella."

He wasn't fazed though, he just smiled at me politely.

"It's nice to meet you," he said before turning back to face the front and take notes from the lesion Mr. Banner was starting.

Could. Not. Believe this!

Edward Cullen was in Forks, in my school, in the seat next to me! I bit my lip to keep in a fan girlish squeal of delight. I wasn't one to fan girl, or swoon over anyone, but this was Edward Cullen. I didn't wait in line until midnight to buy his CD's but I wasn't insane. I knew he was incredibly gorgeous but an icy exterior gave me an advantage. I wasn't going to be putty in his hands like other girls, girls like Jessica and Lauren.

I'd fallen for too many bad boy types, which was what Edward Cullen was, and I'd learned my lesion the hard way. Tabloids always splashed headlines of his late night parties and multiple girlfriends. Well I wasn't going to be some head over heels girl who'd do anything for him, like drop herself over a spot of dirt so his shoes didn't get dirty.

Guessing from the look Jessica was giving Edward, I knew she'd do it in a second. I sighed and tried to concentrate on the lesion at hand but every once in a while, a flash of his face would pop into my head. Not Edward's but someone like him.

His name was William Phillip, but I always called him Will. He was my boyfriend almost two years ago, he'd been practically irresistible. I'd almost died of excitement when the resident rock star asked me out. The most popular, best looking guy in school (at the time) had asked me, plain Jane Bella Swan, out on a date.

Things ran smoothly for six months, that was, until he started to get involved with gangs. He'd started doing illegal things, and he wanted me to do them too. I almost had, multiple times, but then I'd remember Charlie and Renee and how disappointed they'd be. And then…a rival gang kidnapped me for a ransom to get at Will, seeing as he was the other gang's leader.

He didn't show. He didn't give them what they wanted. So in turn, they decided it'd be fun to use me as a punching bag. I ended up in the hospital for two weeks and I never saw him again.

I fell for the bad guy a second time, a year after I last saw Will. His name was Jack. Needless to say, I got stuck in cross fire between an angry group of jocks who hated him. When the guns started firing, he ran like a coward, and I was grazed by a bullet twice. I wasn't seriously hurt, but from then on, I vowed that I'd never fall for the bad guy ever again. In fact, I was through with guys. Because to me, they all seemed like a bunch of cowards.

I wouldn't let Edward Cullen get close enough to make me even falter. I hate him already. Because he's looking at me the same way they did, it started the same way. Well I won't let him!

_**___________________________________**_

_**Sorry it's short as a starter but I've got some more work to do as well and I can't post what I already have since the internet is down. I'm sorry if Bella sounds mean or something but please tell me what you think. If you have any questions, just ask. **_

_**-V**_


	2. Chapter two: Beautiful and cold

_**Hi everyone! Eight reviews in one night! Well, I'm glad! So anyway, for those of you who've read my stories before, thanks for coming back to read more! For those of you who haven't, thank you for stopping by to read. I hope I'll meet your expectations. If you haven't already checked it out, Guardian is already posted. If you haven't read my other stories and are wondering what I'm babbling about, the latest chapter in pretty much all my stories is an announcement about it. If you're curious, go ahead and read it. I'd also like volunteers to help me decide on a cover for it, if you'd like to help me out. This may not get posted until later today or tomorrow because I'm fixing pictures on my photobucket account for cover ideas. I apologize if the story is or gets dry, I usually don't deal with human Bella fan fics. I may spice it up, but I'm not sure. Before I start babbling uselessly as I'm known for doing, onward readers! Heads up, it may be short.**_

Chapter two: A beautiful face, a cold exterior

**E Pov**

Coming to Forks was like coming to every other city or school I'd ever gone to since the time I was nine years old. And every time I'd arrive as if I were the king of England or something. I step out of the limo with the usual "dazzling" smile and wave at the flashing cameras and journalists come to get the latest scoop on Edward Cullen.

"Mr. Cullen, how do you feel about transferring to Forks?"

"Why'd you decide to come here?"

"Simple, I wanted to return to my childhood home. I'd like to catch up with everyone and see what's been going on," it was sort of a lie. I'd only lived here for a year and half almost seven years ago. No one would have remembered me ever being here because my family and I always kept to ourselves. Since we weren't all as practiced back then.

"You grew up in Forks? Channel 16 viewers would like to know what your childhood was like!"

"Well it was pretty good. I was just an average kid who happened to play a few instruments back then."

"What were your hobbies?"

"The same as now, I guess. I like to play baseball, I write and compose music, that sort of thing."

I started toward the front doors of Forks High, feeling pretty good to finally be rid of the reporters that were waiting outside to ask questions and take pictures. No doubt at least one would be splashing a ridiculous headline with a picture of me from sometime I wasn't looking. Something like, "Edward Cullen, Bad boy or soft hearted sweetie?" Yes, that had actually happened once. All I did was pick up a bouquet of roses that fell out of a girl's hand as I walked by.

And now it was the moment of truth. I took a deep breath and glued a wide smile onto my face, opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly I heard muted gasps of surprise from all around the room, the stares were so intense I thought I could feel them burning holes into my back already. Everyone was gaping at me with open mouthed shock, and I felt the smile on my face grow wider in amusement. And then I saw her.

She had the most intense gaze, and without even looking, I could tell she was different. I turned around slowly and I would've sworn that I'd died right there, or well, you know what I mean.

There she sat, Isabella Swan, though I didn't know it at the time. Her expression was more than a little cold, her body stiff and her eyes fixed on me in almost a glare. I'd never have someone glare at me since, well a really long time. Something about her just caught and held my attention, and before I really knew what I was doing, I was walking over confidently and sitting in the only available seat next to her. But here's the weird thing, when I tried to read her mind, I got nothing! Like she wasn't even thinking a single thought, though with the look she was giving me it was obvious she was.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced. She stared at my hand but didn't move to shake it.

"Bella," she said stiffly.

"It's nice to meet you." But then Mr. Banner began the lesson and I was forced to listen to him babble on and on about stuff I already knew. The entire hour, my mind was focused on her. The strange girl who acted so coldly. When I looked at her a few times, it seemed as if she were pretty occupied in her thoughts as well. I wonder who she was exactly.

Maybe I can get someone to tell me about her, I'm sure I can get that one girl over there (who happens to be glaring daggers at Bella) to tell me about her. She seems as if she'd only be happy to help.

_**______________________________________________**_

_**Sorry, got to end it here! I'll try and post another one soon but I'm being forced into family game night. Later!**_

_**-V**_


	3. Chapter three: If you know what to do

_**Sorry guys if this is bad. I've been neglecting this story for a while because I couldn't think of anything to do next. I'll try to remain a little focused. Maybe if I write more I'll be able to get back "in the zone." Just warning you…Oh and the song is one I wrote called Twilight kiss. It was for a different twilight fan fiction but I thought it looked good in this one so…  
**_

Chapter three: If you know what's good for you

**B Pov**

No, no I was not going to do or say anything! I had to leave him alone and just continue on with my life, that is…if I ever wanted to live. Third times the charm, they always say. I'd already survived two bad relationships and the near death experiences that came with them. Anymore and I'd better start making reservations for a plot in Forks cemetery or mental ward. Whichever came fist, insanity or death. Both seemed pretty likely to me, I mean what if I ended up with someone abusive? I don't think I'd retain much sanity after that.

It was like the whole world was conspiring against me today. "Hey let's make Bella squirm!" Ha! As if they could send a more gorgeous guy to catch my attention. Well he had it, and my attention was finally turning elsewhere. I refused to look at him throughout class and tried (unsuccessfully) to pay attention to the lesson that was being written on the board.

And once class ended, I got up as swiftly as I could and just about ran out the door. Of course, I tripped and spilled my books all over the floor- notes and papers raining down on everyone who had been standing near enough. And then, just as I was hurriedly scrambling to pick up my papers as fast as I could, I felt a cold hand touch mine. I looked up and saw _him _reaching for the same paper I was, the result making our hands touch. His skin was fridged, not to mention the uncomfortable current that seemed to be running from his hand to mine. I grabbed the paper quickly and tried to get the other few remaining papers.

But fate was just being cruel because I noticed that he had the other papers. "Thanks," I mumbled a little impolitely before taking the papers and practically rushing to next period.

I thought after the little hallway scene I'd caused that everything would die down. Well it went completely the other way.

"God Bella, he was just being nice. Did you have to be so rude?"

"She did everything but scream at him," someone else whispered from behind me. I rolled my eyes before I took my seat and proceeded to ignore him. Edward Cullen wasn't in this class, but the whispers that followed were as present as ever.

"…totally hot!"

"…wasting his time if you ask me," I heard Mike say to Tyler from the back row. "She doesn't date guys that aren't perfect. But she doesn't seem to be taking an interest in Cullen either."

"Pu-uh-leeze." I looked around and saw Lauren whispering to Jessica, casting a few glances my way every few seconds. "As if he should have even bothered. I mean all that stuff was just her junky lyrics anyway." I felt my face redden but tried to ignore their comments. I'd lived through this before, and also much worse. To hell and back, I've been to hell and back, I chanted to myself. This is nothing.

"…not even that pretty," the whispers grew a bit louder, as if they were trying to make sure I heard it.

"I heard that she's in a gang and does drugs and stuff. Something to do with her dad and mom getting divorced and…whatever else! The whole family's screwed up if you ask me."

"Tons of people get a divorce. Suck it up!" I heard the two snickering from a few seats to my left, both looking directly at me but laughing behind their hands like grade schoolers.

Our Russian teacher had just started writing the assignment on the board. Ok, an hour and a half. _You can do this, Bells. Just don't listen to them. _

Easier said than done. Like I said, I had the worst luck of anyone I had ever met. And that was about to be proven once again for me when I heard Lauren's final comment.

"Why anyone would waste their time on her is beyond me. I mean it was obvious he was only being nice, but the least she could do as act civil. She just glared at him like he'd killed her dog or something, someone like her just doesn't deserve someone like him-

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" Lauren blinked a few times, as if not really wanting to believe I'd said anything to her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I stood up, my face flaming and my eyes burning. This was just like the whispers that followed me after I'd broken up with Will and Jack. People used to think I was a sweet innocent girl, but then they began to think I was a troubled child who mixed with the wrong crowd to drown out family troubles. But that wasn't it at all! I was happy with Charlie and Renee and even though they were divorced, they were polite to each other and made an effort to stay close and visit for my sake. People started rumors that I'd been arrested for drug dealing and stuff like that, but that wasn't it at all. I had no idea either of them had been into any of that until it'd been too late.

And just as it seemed to be going back to normal, whatever that is, Edward Cullen shows up and ruins everything! People were starting to forget about me and more onto bigger and better things and now it seems I couldn't even be allowed that pleasure. Well no more! I was going to make my own luck!

Lauren glared at me with icy hate. Her eyes daring me to do anything right here in class but she still didn't get it! I wasn't like that, I was Bella Swan- not some delinquent daughter of chief Swan.

"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" asked Ms. Linden.

"Yes there is." I grabbed my bag, stuffed my books angrily into it and stormed out of the classroom, ignoring the calls of the teacher and the boos/mocking cheers of the other students.

A string of curses flew out of my mouth quietly as I stomped into someone on the way out of the classroom. I'd been so angry I hadn't seen that someone was standing in front of the door. Cold arms caught my shoulders and steadied me before I fell backwards and had to hear the roars of laughter from Lauren and Jessica. The room was silent, except for a voice in my head that was still screaming the curses in anger- only a little louder.

I looked up almost instinctively and was met by a pair of startlingly yellow eyes. I felt my heart jump excitedly in my chest as I finally realized who I'd just run into.

"Damn," I said under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "It's you," I said a little louder. He frowned at me, as if he had heard what I said. The electric current was back, flowing between the two of us. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Oh, sorry." He let go of my shoulders and I straightened up.

"Thanks," when I slipped past him, I felt his arm brush mine and heard him whisper so softly I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard him.

"Meet me in the back parking entrance," I thought I'd heard as I walked by. I glanced up at him but his attention was turned to Ms. Linden who was smiling broadly and blushing a bit. He smiled at her before handing her a note and sliding into one of the other desks. Just as I was about to pass the door, I could have sworn I saw him give me the faintest smile.

**E Pov**

What was wrong with me? It was obvious she hated me, so why had I even bothered? Maybe it was her expression that seemed a cross between fury and grief. I wanted to wrap my arms around her at that moment but the class was still an audience, whether I liked it or not. Somehow I'd have to find a way to get out of class before it ended, Bella was waiting. But I still didn't have any information on her. So acting as casual as I could, I scribble a note onto a piece of paper and then slid it under a girl that I thought was named Angelina. She looked a little surprised but opened it slowly, her lips moving as she read the words.

_What do you know about Isabella Swan?_

She shrugged at me before writing back.

_Not much, though don't listen to what anyone says about her._

_What are they saying about her?_

She looked anger for a second, not at me but just at some unseen force.

_A couple of years ago she was in two bad relationships with a two guys who were involved in gangs and drugs. She wasn't into that stuff or anything, she didn't realize they were until it was too late. She ended up almost dying both times. _

_Two times? Wow! Did she date them at once? _

She shook her head slowly.

_No, Bella's not that kind of girl. She didn't get over Will very easy either. She was really depressed for four months, then she just started to get angry at him. That's when she met Jack. Well she saw it as a good idea to be able to pick up some broken pieces with someone else- so obviously he was taking advantage of a pretty broken up Bella. _

Horror was creeping up on me. I felt angry for Bella and I wanted to scream at the other students for saying such horrible things to her.

_Wow…that makes a lot of sense._

_That's why she doesn't trust men really. She hasn't dated since she was almost shot-_

_Shot?!_

_That was her near death experience the second time. She was caught in the crossfire of two gangs. Well she just has bad luck with guys, she ended up with two losers who ended up running away like-_

_They left here there?_

_Well yeah. They would have gone to jail I except. Bella would have died the first time if that poor lady wasn't walking her dog. _

_That's horrible!_

_It is. It's even worse that she has to put up with all these kids. She's just unlucky. _

With the amount of bad luck she had, it wasn't just bad luck- it was like there was someone with a Bella voodoo doll somewhere. (He's not being serious by the way.)

_Thanks Angelina! _

_No problem-_

As soon as the period was over, I rushed out of the classroom like Bella had in first period and headed to the back parking lot. Leaning against the black stretch limo with a calculating expression, was Bella. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Her expression and searching gaze seemed to make a lot more sense now and I didn't want anything other than to get back to the house and talk with Bella. For hours and hours if I could, but she was only human after all. (Her blood smells good to him but he can resist her better in my story).

I'm sure she'd like Alice and Emmet. Everyone would love her right away too. I felt sorry for her, her bad luck that seemed to pour down on her like Forks rain. That's what I kept telling myself, as I neared closer and gestured for her to get in the limo with me, at least.

_{Verse}_

_These lips aren't used to saying these words_

_These ears aren't used to hearing you say them back_

_Can you repeat them just to me?_

_One more time, just for luck_

_I'd like to think that this isn't another dream_

_That I haven't fallen asleep _

_(Fallin', fallin' through reality)_

_But you just can't be real_

'_Cause I'm just guessing angel's don't exist outside a dream_

_{Chorus}_

_Just say it one more time, whisper it in my ear_

_Please don't break my heart like others_

_I'm just weather beaten and worn_

_But if you'll have me, pieces and all_

_I'm sure your words can make me fall (fall, fall, fall)_

_One more time, just for luck_

_You'll make me tremble_

_You'll make me, makin' me, makin' my heart tremble_

_But we'll always be, always, always be_

'_Cause together we're a twilight kiss_

'_Cause we're the whisper of another fading day…_

_{Verse}_

_Was this your plan from the beginning?_

_To swoop me up like a hawk?_

_Well I've got to say it's working, I'm already trembling into my soul_

_I'm already trembling with love for you_

_More love then I've felt before_

_If you put the pieces back together_

_I'm sure it won't take much_

_I'm spinnin' in a circle_

_Watching the snow flakes fall_

_Looking like little angels, reflecting your words back to me…!_

_{Chorus}_

_Just say it one more time, whisper it in my ear_

_Please don't break my heart like others_

_I'm just weather beaten and worn_

_But if you'll have me, pieces and all_

_I'm sure your words can make me fall (fall, fall, fall)_

_One more time, just for luck_

_You'll make me tremble_

_You'll make me, makin' me, makin' my heart tremble_

_But we'll always be, always, always be_

'_Cause together we're a twilight kiss_

'_Cause we're the whisper of another fading day…_

_{Verse}_

_What does love mean, in the end?_

_Could you possibly mean what I think? _

_Or could I just be dreaming, dreaming something unreal_

_Floating down a river _

_But soaring through the skies_

_You make me feel like anything can happen_

_And anything is real_

_Your touch is like fire_

_Burning through my soul_

_But keep me in your arms, don't ever let go…!_

_{Chorus}_

_Just say it one more time, whisper it in my ear_

_Please don't break my heart like others_

_I'm just weather beaten and worn_

_But if you'll have me, pieces and all_

_I'm sure your words can make me fall (fall, fall, fall)_

_One more time, just for luck_

_You'll make me tremble_

_You'll make me, makin' me, makin' my heart tremble_

_But we'll always be, always, always be_

'_Cause together we're a twilight kiss_

'_Cause we're the whisper of another fading day…_

_{Verse}_

_Hold me forever_

_Until this day fades_

_Colors stretching across the sky_

_You were my shooting star_

_But you said I was your moon_

_Keep me at your side, until I can see the dawn_

_Already I can feel the whisper_

_The night that's creeping closer_

_A farewell kiss of the day_

_It's just another twilight kiss_

_Another soft whisper of the fading day…_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**Ok, that's it for now! Hopefully it wasn't too dull or depressing or anything. Please review!**_

_**-V**_


	4. Chapter four: I won't say it

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had to recharge my ideas!**_

Chapter four: I won't say it

**B Pov**

There was no way! I wouldn't let myself believe it. Hell would freeze over before I put myself through all that trouble again. Edward Cullen was no exception!

I let that thought play through my mind over and over until it became a sort of mantra. It's all the kept me from reaching across the limo and practically flinging my arms around him.

"I liked your last CD," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh? What'd you like about it?" He smiled at me and I tried to return a polite one, though I'm sure it was probably a grimace. "Um, well it was really expressive. Just something you could relate to and listen to after a day of school."

"I'm glad." Silence stretched from the two of us. A half awkward-half comforting silence.

"So why'd you decide to move here?"

"Well, I lived here for a few years when I was younger and my family thought it was time for a change of scenery." He sounded perfectly honest and sincere but something in the way he said it almost suggested that it was a barely glossed over lie.

No! I wouldn't do this! I was not trying to decipherer his motives. If he wanted to lie it was his problem. But I, Isabella Swan, will not be lied to again. But then again, who's to say he's even lying at all?

Edward Cullen. I've barely known him for five minuets and already the guy infuriates me! He just seems perfect in every single way and he knows it. He can have any girl's heart in the time it takes someone to blink and crush it a second. I definitely didn't trust him, and I wouldn't be another victim!

Especially not Edward Cullen's! It'd be all over the papers or something, and my humiliation would be made world wide!

**EDWARD CULLEN SCOOPS UP LOCAL GIRL!**

**EDWARD CULLEN DUMPS TOWN GIRL!**

I didn't even want to think about it.

_So don't, _I told myself furiously. The more you think the more clouded he makes my thoughts. Maybe these mind games were all part of his plan. I don't know, I don't care but I won't stick around to find out!

**E Pov**

Something about her silence made me think she was mad. But what about? Did something happen between now and the time since I'd last seen her in class? I don't think so. What could it be then? Was it possible she was mad at me?

_Don't be so egotistical, _I told myself she was probably mad about something else.

The world didn't revolve around me.

Bella looked out the window at the passing Forks scenery, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You haven't met Alice yet have you?"

"Alice?"

"My sister?"

"Oh, no. I didn't actually know you had a sister."

"That's funny; she was running around school this morning. Trying to make as many new friends as possible I think…"

Bella laughed suddenly, the sound like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. I found myself watching her closely.

"You think I'm joking?"

"No, not really. It's just; I do believe I saw someone like that this morning. Though I didn't know she was your sister."

"She's my adopted sister really."

"I wish I had a sister."

Well something told me that Bella would get her wish soon. I'm sure Alice already knew about Bella and was planning on being very much like a sister to her. Well only Alice knows…

**A Pov**

_Only Alice knows…_

I laughed. "Damn right!" A few people turned to look at me as I past. Did I say that out loud?

Well Edward was right. I did know what was going to happen, and much more!

_Edward leaned in close, his face inches away from Bella's. She flinched away instinctively but froze a moment afterward. _

"_Edward I don't know…" _

"_Bella can't you trust me?" There was silence for a moment as Bella thought, and then she closed the space between them and kissed him for barely a moment before she spoke again. _

"_I trust you, Edward." _

_**_____________________________________________________**_

_**I still need new ideas but I thought I'd give a quick update before I did anything else. Enjoy!**_

_**-V**_


End file.
